<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【吉艾】应许之地 上 by Hopeme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857849">【吉艾】应许之地 上</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeme/pseuds/Hopeme'>Hopeme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeme/pseuds/Hopeme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>艾伦生在玛莱成为战士的if</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/Zeke, 吉艾</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【吉艾】应许之地 上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>
那是840年的春天，绿皮火车呜咽着长长的蒸汽从雷贝利欧一路北上，到达玛莱的国境线。吉克作为战士候补生奔赴战场，同期的士兵是和他一样大的孩子，可以从彼此的眼里看到恐惧，大家都心知肚明，这场战争是对战士的选拔。</p><p> </p><p>他的全部任务是趴在一条战壕里，积满了松针和杂草，端着枪观察对面的敌人。天空是铅蓝色的，风吹过白桦树沙沙的响，没有一声枪响。彼此都被这场战争耗得精疲力竭，没人知道哪一方的弦会先崩断。</p><p> </p><p>那天夜里，他看到旁边有人拿着十字架祈祷，神色虔诚，怀里抱着枪。吉克问他在祈祷什么，他说我希望回家。于是吉克想起远在故乡的弟弟，大概早已安然睡下，他一言不发，看了看表，发现到了换班的时间，便也就着苦涩的松针气味睡去。</p><p> </p><p>吉克做了很多梦，但没一个记得住，半梦半醒之间朝阳升起，阳光鲜明的照在旁边人的脸上，脖子上的十字架闪闪发光，他揉了揉眼睛，猛然想起自己正身处战场，想去推醒还睡着的同伴。嘶嘶。他低头去看奇怪的声响，多年的训练使他敏锐，身体比思维更快，他逃跑了。</p><p> </p><p>炸弹的砰砰声从身后爆起，从左前方的拐角处连续不断，扬起连片的沙土和雪。在那一阵灰扑扑的风里，吉克看到那个十字架在指缝中银光闪闪，那个孩子的眼睛甚至还没睁开。死亡变成一件过近的事情，伴随着尖锐的耳鸣。于是他再一次逃跑了，玛莱的所有战士都逃跑了，他想自己没有理由不跑。</p><p> </p><p>“你们在做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>一个与众不同的声音像一支锐利的箭穿过人群，把所有人钉在原地。中年男人歪戴着兵盔帽，平静的说。吉克认出他了，是迪奥·马加特，副指挥官，陆军少将。</p><p> </p><p>他的眼睛像鹰一样扫过，让所有人都无所遁形。“你。”他指了指吉克，“把枪举起来。”吉克照办了，他端着枪，很标准。马加特打量了他两眼，点点头，说：“开枪。”</p><p> </p><p>吉克下意识的扣下扳机，敌人是谁，目标在哪儿，他完全不知道，他只是按照命令“开枪”了。没人敢说话，周围很静，土和雪混在一起，又干涩又冷硬。马加特拍了拍他的头，在士兵面前踱着步：</p><p> </p><p>“好，现在战争已经打响了，你们为什么还没有为祖国玛莱献出心脏呢？”</p><p> </p><p>他顿了一下，突然厉声喊道：</p><p> </p><p>“还他妈要我教你们怎么冲锋吗！”</p><p> </p><p>所有人的神经都立刻绷紧了。大家快速的把手提机枪挎上肩，医疗兵提起沉重的背包，没人说话，他们是背负使命来到这里的。在这一瞬奔跑的人流中，吉克看到马加特沉默的扶好盔帽，冲他点点头，然后毫不犹豫的冲出去。</p><p> </p><p>子弹在建筑物里梭梭的响，沉重的钢筋在一声巨响中倒塌了，于是那边陡然回归寂静。在这一片不合时宜的寂静里，吉克后知后觉的意识到，他的战士生涯已经开始了。</p><p> </p><p>2.<br/>
莫斯科伯格的战争持续了大半年，吉克离开家的时候杉树还没抽芽，现在回来也是光秃秃的一片，让他平白想起莫斯科伯格的战争。雷贝利欧也要下雪了，就像莫斯科伯格。</p><p> </p><p>吉克在战争中表现良好，受了勋，三等功，马加特少将替他申请的。爷爷奶奶带艾伦来火车站接他，小心翼翼的询问他表现如何，是否让玛莱蒙羞。马加特说你的孙子是个合格的战士，他会接替他的父亲，成为玛莱的巨人。艾伦听到时两眼放光，他看着吉克，像看一个凯旋的大英雄。但吉克不敢看他。</p><p> </p><p>那天晚上是丰盛的晚餐，大家都很兴奋，满面红光，一个家族里能连续出两个战士是何等的荣誉。邻居的何萝尔笑着对艾伦说，如果你能接替你哥哥成为战士，那将是多么的光荣啊。艾伦用力的点点头，想说什么，但吉克打断了他：</p><p> </p><p>“艾伦还是该去做医生，继承我们家的诊所。”吉克努力笑着说，“他在学校也没什么太出色的表现，比不上同期的阿尼他们。”</p><p> </p><p>祖父赞同的点了点头，祖母喃喃祈祷太多的荣誉会折损家族的寿命，这样也好。艾伦气鼓鼓的，不再和吉克说话，看向吉克的眼神好像遭受了天大的背叛。吉克想去摸摸他的头，却被躲开了。</p><p> </p><p>晚饭后大家道了别，奶奶叫艾伦去洗澡，吉克先回了房间。他做了战士候补生，在基地有专门的宿舍，很少回家，房间便改造成会诊室，偶尔回来就和艾伦睡在一起。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦的桌上摊着他的思想课作业，纸上密密麻麻的写着：“我要替艾尔迪亚赎罪，成为伟大的祖国玛莱的战士。”，在最后一行还写了一句我要成为像哥哥一样的英雄。吉克愣愣的盯着这句话，他想这是什么世道，孩子被教导杀人和赎罪，然后告诉他这是英雄。一股前所未有的强烈的愤怒和厌恶支配了他，某种癫狂的冲动在他的血肉里作怪，他拿起桌上的笔，用力的划掉了“战士”和“英雄”，写下你要继承家族的诊所，你要做一个医生。你不需要赎罪。</p><p> </p><p>写完这些话，吉克像被抽空了，脑子空荡荡的。他突然意识到自己在情感的支配下做了极度愚蠢的事。这是赤裸裸的反叛。他们一家会因此被送去乐园的。他想销毁证据，身后却传来一道冷冷的声音：</p><p> </p><p>“你在做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>吉克的手顿住了，但很快若无其事的把那张纸从本子上撕下来，他说抱歉艾伦，我不小心打翻了水，我会帮你重写一遍的。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦盯着他，头发还滴着水，一言不发，双拳握紧。</p><p> </p><p>“我想成为像你和父亲一样的英雄，这究竟有什么错？”艾伦不解的看着吉克，焦躁又生气，“我要成为战士，拯救艾尔迪亚的大家！”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>吉克无言的看着他的兄弟，那是怎样一双眼睛啊。所有看过这双眼睛的人都会明白，这个孩子是天生的士兵，他的血液里有那股疯狂，他注定要受苦受难，命运会赐予他剑与枪矛，逼他冲锋陷阵，再兴致勃勃的折磨他后摔碎。他还这么小，就已经学会愤怒和悲悯。</p><p> </p><p>“停下来吧，艾伦。”吉克蹲下来，双手颤抖的搭在艾伦的肩膀上，几乎是恳求道，“去做个医生。”</p><p> </p><p>吉克低下头，挤出一个微笑，不让声音穿透薄薄的墙壁：</p><p> </p><p>“等下次回来，我们去看祭典吧。”</p><p> </p><p>3.<br/>
将他的意识拽回来的是脸颊上一阵剧烈的痛苦，下一秒艾伦才意识他被摔出去了，皮肤蹭在粗粝的砂石上，火辣辣的疼。阿尼沉默的看着他，保持着擒抱的姿势，不耐烦的问了一句你到底怎么回事。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦仰躺在地上，天色正亮起来，朝霞漫天，阳光反射在朦胧的雾珠上，映出万千火光。他怔怔的盯着阿尼，打败他的这个女孩是这届最强的学生，被赋予众望，如果他们之中只有一人能当上战士，那应该就是她了吧。</p><p> </p><p>“阿尼。”艾伦突然说，声音轻轻的，“你想做战士么？”</p><p> </p><p>阿尼下意识看了看四周，教官正训斥别的学生，没注意到他们这边。她拍了拍尘土，站起来，又伸手把艾伦拉了起来，重新摆出格斗的准备动作，面无表情：</p><p> </p><p>“为祖国玛莱献出心脏是我的荣幸。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦抹掉嘴角的血，也慢慢摆好架势。视线有点模糊，光和人影模糊成混沌的色块，他想不愧是阿尼。于是在出拳的间隙里，艾伦又平静的问了一遍：</p><p> </p><p>“你想做战士么？”</p><p> </p><p>阿尼的眉头深深的皱起，拳风猛然变得狠厉，快得让人招架不住，艾伦再一次被她打翻在地。她压在艾伦身上，趁机凑到他耳边，冷冷道：</p><p> </p><p>“你在发什么疯？平日最喜欢说 ‘——我要成为战士，将敌人杀光’的不就是你么。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”艾伦说。他向天空伸出手，太阳被他挡住了，光从指缝里流出，投下一片阴影，“但除此之外，难道还有别的方法吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他猛然揪住阿尼的衣领，反手将她摔在地上，他的眼睛是燃烧流淌的黄金，愤怒，炙热，鲜活。他在透过这双眼睛看着别人，一个亲密的背叛者，亲爱的敌人。艾伦的胸膛因为怒气而起伏着，阿尼突然觉得他活了，不再是玛莱流水线的忠心机器，他从那台机器里跳了下来，他的眼睛锐利的像剑，低低又震声的质问道：</p><p> </p><p>“如果还有别的方法，你倒是告诉我啊！”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>阿尼卸了手上的力道，金发散开，遮住了半边脸，软软的躺在地上，艾伦慢慢松开她的领子。之间只有他们的呼吸声，和周围像是两个世界。艾伦看她毫无反应，便失望的站起来，熟料她下一秒狠狠一拳直冲他的下巴，艾伦的脑袋顿时和大地亲密接触，疼得让人意识消散。她站起来，一拳又一拳的痛击艾伦的脸，他从没见过阿尼这么激动过，怒气腾腾，脆弱又尖利，疯狂的沸腾着。终于有人注意到了他们这边的情况，急忙冲过来阻止阿尼。</p><p> </p><p>在昏迷的黑暗里，他隐隐约约听到耳边传来一句轻轻颤抖的嘶吼，她说：</p><p> </p><p>“什么玛莱，什么艾尔迪亚全是狗屎。我只是要回到家和他的身边。”</p><p> </p><p>4.<br/>
吉克再回来已经是三年后的夏天了。战争很长，也很痛苦，像是永远不会结束，他也终于继承了格里沙的巨人。这次是临时休假，等到一周后玛莱对中东正式宣战，他就又要离开了。</p><p> </p><p>他绪了胡子，厚厚的络腮胡，平白显得人大了好几岁。艾伦见到他一愣，几乎没认出来。他亲了亲弟弟的额头，胡子扎的艾伦皱眉。三年对一个孩子来说太长，但他还是很可爱。吉克想。而我希望他能永远这样。</p><p> </p><p>那天晚上依旧是庆祝的聚会，大家举杯祝贺吉克成为战士，心有灵犀的闭口不谈死去的格里沙。那个被儿子杀死的父亲。艾伦依然说要成为像哥哥一样的战士，吉克学会沉默，去做一个好人。祖父摇摇头，说艾伦还是继承这间诊所比较好。</p><p> </p><p>晚上睡觉的时候，艾伦和吉克躺在一张床上，屋里很静，远远传来烟花炸开的声音。闪亮的花火被高楼挡住了，那是一个与艾尔迪亚人毫无关系的世界。吉克突然坐起来，他掀开窗户，对艾伦说：</p><p> </p><p>“明天我们去看烟花吧。”</p><p> </p><p>小小的火花在孩子的眼睛里绽开。</p><p> </p><p>5.<br/>
计划是这样的，宵禁守卫的士兵在战场被吉克救过一命，愿意睁一只眼闭一只眼。吉克剃掉胡子，摘下眼镜，给艾伦找了一顶帽子，打算等通过收容所门口的暗巷就摘掉袖章，直接去祭典。</p><p> </p><p>一切进行的很顺利，只是摘掉袖章时艾伦的手忍不住颤抖，别针被汗水滑开，好久才解下来。他盯着那张布，突然泄愤般扔在地上，红星像血一样在他的脚下流淌。吉克放任他做出大逆不道之举，只等艾伦发泄完了，将袖章捡起来，拍掉上面的灰尘，放进他的口袋里，嘱咐他一定不能弄丢。</p><p> </p><p>他们到的时候庆典已经过半，正是最热闹的时候，巧克力布朗尼与覆盆子馅饼，奶油的甜香弥漫在空气中，闻起来就像天堂。有热情的摊主问吉克你是士兵吗？吉克点点头，他便说那我额外送你们一份冰淇淋吧，天主为你们祈祷。艾伦惊喜的接过甜筒，他踮着脚举到吉克面前，吉克尝了一口，香草和开心果，清爽又甜蜜。</p><p> </p><p>他们从头逛到尾，几乎吃遍了每一摊，艾伦撑得走不动路，要吉克背他，路过的人投以善意的微笑。吉克说我再给你买一个冰淇淋，你自己走消消食好不好。艾伦犹豫了一下，点了点头。吉克把冰淇淋递给艾伦，这次是摊主大力推荐的巧克力和草莓，一样的美味。正好此时开始放烟花了，他们索性站在冰淇淋摊下看，流星般的火光直冲天际，又绚烂的炸开，一片烟霞一片缤纷的绚丽，比月亮和星光更美。艾伦喃喃道这是我人生中最好的一天，吉克拍了拍他的头，他金色的眼睛里映着盛放的花火，比烟花更流光溢彩。艾伦。吉克轻轻说。不要去做战士了，从此每年我都会回来陪你参加祭典。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦久久的盯着他，最终踌躇的想点个头，不料前方突然爆发出巨大的声响，将烟花的声音都为之一盖。他们定睛一看，是一个男孩，捧着一个纸袋，里面鲜艳的马卡龙全都掉出来，沾满尘土，眼神绝望，站在他前面男人捏着一条袖章，红星像血。</p><p> </p><p>周围顿起一阵骚动，有人说晦气，居然有艾尔迪亚人跑了出来。吉克感到艾伦握住他的手在颤抖，便紧紧的回握住说不要怕。警卫赶过来了，不耐烦的啧了一声，说你知道违反宵禁跑到玛莱的庆典是什么罪名吧。</p><p> </p><p>他想辩解，但警卫不耐烦的一脚踹了过去。先打一顿吧。他对着身后的人说。之后再送去乐园。年轻的警卫点了点头，他还很年轻，但和长官已有如出一辙的眼睛。他抄起警棍，挥向那个艾尔迪亚的孩子的脊椎，一下，两下，一声，两声，冷酷又漫不经心，好像在教训一条不听话的狗。</p><p> </p><p>孩子的声音慢慢低了下去，只剩痛苦的喘息，在烟花下几乎微不可闻。摊主叹了口气，对吉克说难为你们了，要和这群畜生一起上战场。吉克努力笑着向他点点头，把艾伦拉到一边，蹲下来悄声问他没事吧。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦手里的冰淇淋化了，粉红和棕黑混合成了一股怪异的红，从他手里慢慢流下。吉克原本以为艾伦是因为害怕才颤抖的，但他错了。艾伦的眼睛死死盯着那个痛苦的男孩，眼里燃烧着足以毁灭世界的憎恨和愤怒，牙齿狠狠咬住下唇，鲜血从嘴角流下。吉克又见到了那双眼睛，士兵的眼睛，他兄弟的眼睛。于是他绝望的知道一切都完了，他再也留不住他了。果然，他听见艾伦说，他说吉克，我必须要成为战士。</p><p> </p><p>那晚之后吉克被紧急调往东部战场，玛莱混乱的世界战争就此开展，他再也没能回家。两年后，他收到从家里寄来的信，说艾伦已于九个月前离家出走，从此杳无音讯。</p><p> </p><p>6.<br/>
吉克醒了，背后被冷汗浸透。他扶着额头，不明白为什么会突然梦到这些陈年往事。他上次见到艾伦已经是十年前的事。或许不止十年了。没人知道他去了哪里，但吉克知道他一定是去参军了。那是他兄弟无法摆脱的宿命，他终究要去那儿追寻自由和理想。但吉克忍不住会想，如果那天他没带艾伦去看那场祭典，他会不会就甘于做雷贝利欧的一个普通的医生了。</p><p> </p><p>“吉克。”</p><p> </p><p>慵懒的声音打破了他的沉思，皮克妹妹拄着拐杖向他打招呼。自然而然的趴在他的沙发上：“你午休做噩梦了？”</p><p> </p><p>“大概吧。”吉克苦笑道，“你从战场上下来了，意味着这次冲突也该结束了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“差不多，现在的重心移到了北方。莫斯科伯格，你还记得吗？对了，你认识北部战场的库尔迦少校吗？”皮克漫不经心道，“他最近升的很快，还是玛莱人，军部很看好他。”</p><p> </p><p>“听过。”吉克言简意赅，“我们只要服从玛莱就够了。”</p><p> </p><p>“也是。不过听说是个激进派，你要小心点。”皮克站起来，理了理头发，“一天之后，玛莱要兽之巨人及其副官柯尔特前往北方战场支援。”她眨了眨眼，“珍惜剩下24小时的休假吧。”</p><p> </p><p>她走的像一阵风，令人捉摸不透，但话语里暗含的关心是真的。吉克摇了摇头，索性叫了柯尔特他们一众去喝酒，几乎闹到火车要开动才结束。十三年了。吉克被塞进火车车厢的时候醉醺醺的想。整整十三年了。种着一万亿株白桦树，满是沙土和雪，金绿色的穹顶，暗红的砖门，空荡荡的莫斯科伯格。</p><p> </p><p>五个小时后的火车旅行后紧接着就是战争，没有任何喘息的余地，十三年前他在这里满心恐惧的开了一枪，从此战争打响。如今挥舞着巨石，杀人已有心得，活着不是什么好事，死亡是更好的解脱。</p><p> </p><p>吉克下了战场，他断了一只腿，蒸汽升腾。马加特突然带了一个人来见他，他说吉克，我们终于找到了你的弟弟，他在战争中同样为祖国玛莱做出了无比英勇的贡献，现在我们找到他，他将继承你的巨人，就像你继承格里沙的一样……马加特后来说的话吉克已经听不进去了，只死死的盯着阔别十年的兄弟。他长高了好多，左眼缠着绷带，留长了头发，站在长官的身后，一言不发。他那双士兵的眼睛低垂着，已然被生活摔得破碎，正如他多年前的预言。</p><p> </p><p>于是吉克痛苦的明白，这世界终于如愿以偿把曾对他做过的事情，再一次施加给艾伦。</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p><p>剧透：下的情节是恋爱和死亡，最终艾伦继承了吉克的巨人。我不想写了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>